In order to produce electricity on a commercial scale, it is generally accepted that a rotating motor generator is necessary to rotate magnets around coils of wire. A generator is commonly rotated by impinging a gas such as steam against a wheel. A steam generator of this conventional type will only have an efficiency of about 35 to 40 percent. Thus, steam driven electric generators result in a substantial waste of fossil fuels. No system has been developed to correct this enormous inefficiency and waste of fossil fuel resources which, of course, cannot be replaced.
Many patents have been directed to the production of power utilizing steam or water to rotate a wheel which in turn rotates the magnets around the coils of wire. My U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,461,858 and 5,551,237 disclose that steam or water vapor can be used to displace water in a series of tanks with the displaced water used to rotate a turbine wheel to generate electricity. Also, my U.S. Patent No. 5,713,202 discloses that fossil fuel can be burned in a tank to displace water for this purpose.
Most of the heat in existing coal fired boilers is transmitted to boiler tubes by radiation in order to generate steam. Many patents have been directed to produce power from steam more efficiently, but all have lacked the simplicity of both design and construction to be adapted for safe use in modern power plants. The present invention provides more efficient power production in relatively simple designs.